I Will Follow You
by the guttersnipe
Summary: Not everything is what it seem. She will follow him to hell if that was what it takes to be with him and them.


Disclaimer:

Characters and locations were only borrowed from their respective proprietor/s. Plot is mine for my enjoyment. All occurences are purely fictional and for leisure purposes only. No monetary transactions involved. (I wish! xp)

Thank you and enjoy the figment of my imagination.

Special thanks to Aniveria. (You know why.)

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Title: I will follow you

Fandom: Divergent Trilogy Series

Pairing: Eric OC

World: Alternate Universe

Pairing Status: Established Relationship

Genre: Angsty Romance

Summary: Not everything is what it seem. She will follow him to hell if that was what it takes to be with him.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Four and the rest of the Dauntless were converging at the Factionless headquarters when a team of black clad soldiers marched the halls towards them. Everyone became tense as arms were raised. Factionless and Dauntless drew their guns as one at the new comers. The Erudite-Dauntless team had just attacked Candor now there's another one. Not to mention yesterday someone died because of the tac and Tris left this morning. It only need a small jerk before everyone starts shooting someone by default.

"Drop your guns, asshats!" One of the Factionless people cried towards the intruders.

"Ladies first then," rebutted by a female from the new comers.

"I mean it," the Factionless stressed. "Drop. Your. Weapons."

"We're not lowering any weapons first boy so I suggest you lead by example and drop that toy gun of yours." The voice now sounded utterly bored.

"Monica?" Tori asked the heavily clad group when she recognized the toneless female voice. She can't be mistaken. She had teamed up with her on patrols before. In all that time she had never heard her voice be clouded with emotions. She silently thought she was a robot of some sort.

The intruders were covered in head to toe black and carried wicked looking arms that only certain Dauntless teams had the privilege of using. Their faces were also covered in some sort of black cloth wrapped securedly on their necks. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh," answered the female from the group but none could pin point her out amongst the sea of people.

"Are you friends or enemies?" Four asked tensely with his gun ready to fire at the one nearest him.

"Neither. We want this clusterfuck to end now. This war is getting out of hand and unnecessary."

"Prove it, Pansycakes," Uriah challenged. He had his gun raised, too.

The person in front of Four slowly pointed the gun barrel to the floor, trigger finger removed from the lever and hugged it close to chest but did not let go otherwise. The rest of the interloping group also followed suit.

"Happy Uriah?"

"Not quite. What do you want?" Tori was getting impatient. Everyone was tensed and rightfully so. There was so much they can take before resolving things on an all out shoot out.

The person in front of Four slowly unwrapped the black cloth and let it dangle in her neck like a scarf. "A lot of things, Tori but one cannot always have what they want."

"Are you trying to be funny?" One of the Factionless pressed the barrel of his gun to her temple and the new group instantly zeroed in on him.

The woman waved her hand lazily and in a blink of an eye she had pinned the man on the ground. She put her face near the man. "Look at me you prick. Do I look like a clown?"

"Enough!" Evelyn shouted. The man was instantly released and the rest of the new group relaxed their pointed arms. "Can we help you?"

The platinum blond woman stared boredly at the Factionless leader and dismissed her before moving her eyes to Four. "Sit rep."

Four recounted the events of the past eight days after making sure she was with them. Some also voiced out their take on the matter until all accounts were taken in consideration.

The group of three new comers silently converged on themselves before addressing the general crowd.

"We'll help you take down Jeanine Matthews and her croonies but you leave the rest of the Mobility on her side to us especially Eric. No one is to harm Eric," was said in a clear determined voice.

"Mobility?" Someone clearly a Dauntless transferee whispered. "What's that?"

"I don't know. That's the first I've heard of it."

"What's so special about Eric anyway? He's an asshole."

"That's non of your concern. You will not harm him or I'll turn my back on you and kill you all right now. This is non negotiable."

The elder Dauntless members and some younger Dauntless born ones stiffened at her condition. No one had the guts to tell the woman that Four had killed Eric the other day at Merciless Mart. They badly needed her help in ending this pointless war. Who knows what Eric's team lead of a wife will do to retaliate. She has quite a reputation of her own aside from being Eric's wife.

The three of them will add more much needed manpower to their dwindling group. More so if that three individuals were part of the best of the best soldiers Dauntless had ever produced known as the Mobility team.

Eric took all of the elite Mobility soldiers with him to Erudite. One of them were already equal to three regular Dauntless; five if newly trained.

"How many of the Dauntless are left?"

"97. We lost people on the latest attack," Tori answered rigidly. "Some injured but alive and ready to fight."

"Alright. I have teams three, seven and eight with me. All armed to the teeth. We'll divide my teams nicely among you."

The Factionless man sneered at her. "What team are you talking about? There's only three of you. Are you really that arrogant?"

The woman whistled sharply and a dozen black clad men swooped down from different parts of the compound. Four men rappelled from the roof and the rest appeared on every exits effectively trapping them inside.

The platinum blond woman stared coolly at the arrogant Factionless man. "This team, Edgar."

"How did you know my name?" The Factionless man stuttered. All eyes were curiously on him. "Who the hell are you?"

"If you jumped the train on your Choosing day instead of being a pussy three years ago when I was the assigned trainer you would have known who I am and how I know you," she raised her palm did a flapping gesture with her fingers. "I am bored with you now. All I hear from you is this and I want to hear this, Factionless. You're polluting the air with your nonsense."

Evelyn was about to open her mouth but she was instantly shot down. "Talk to me only if you did not leave your six year old son to be abused by a man biologically programmed to love him to save your own worthless skin until then zip your cumtrap shut."

"Now look-"

She fired a warning shot in the air. Her face now had a tiny, tiny hint of emotion: annoyance - if one knows what to look for otherwise it would just looked the same. "We're wasting time here with all your stupid ass yammerings, people. Four, talk some sense. What's your plan?"

Four guided her to a long table and the rest of the new comers moved as one together with the rest of the Dauntless. "We cannot make a move yet until these things come off," he pointed to a small silver button on his skin.

She inspected the small round metal attached to the skin but did not touch it in case something went wrong. She would not put it past Erudite to blow an insignificant person to their cause. Emotions were a hindrance in science. She would know because she was born and raised Erudite. "What is that?"

"Some form of injector device. It clings to a live host. Removing it forcefully will kill the host. It injects serum that will make non Divergents sleep and at the same time works as a mind controller," Tori said showing the thing in a dish. "We just pulled this one out from a remotely controlled body yesterday."

"Aren't you going to introduce her before telling her all this?" Christina asked. "She could be a traitor, you know."

The woman stared at her amused. "No wonder Eric dangled you at the chasm. You can't control your Candor."

Christina glared at her in return. "He's an ass that's why he threw me at the chasm."

The platinum blond woman was about to use her fists when Four put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone this is Monica and she's part of the elite team known as Mobility," Four announced in his instructor voice breaking the stand off. He cleared his throat. "She's also Eric's wife and captain of the Mobility team."

The Dauntless crowd errupted with protests.

"Get her to leave!"

"She can not be trusted!"

"How can you be sure she won't betray us like Eric?" Someone asked from the crowd. "Or for Eric?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself," she said stoically.

"Why now? It's been over a week of this war and you only appeared now."

"Recon stuff you don't need to know." She fake sighed loudly. "Any other stupid questions?" She glared at the protesting crowd. No one voiced out after the obvious threat that she would murder the next one who would ask. "Excellent. Now, Tori work on that tac. Randy and Carol will assist you. Teams three and eight you have the perimeter. The rest of team seven do a recon on Erudite. Four talk to me."

Eveyone snapped on her orders like a well-oiled machine. Four had lead her to the Evelyn's quarters to talk privately.

Monica seated herself without waiting for an invitation. She wanted to get over this as soon as possible and get back to their lives. "We were out the fence for two weeks. We also were conducting training for the new team that's why we took a longer time to get back. If I had known this was happening we would have returned sooner."

Four was uncomfortable with her especially now that it was only the two of them. He had just shot her husband and ended his life not too long ago. He had no love for Eric but he was not prepared for the guilt assault in him. He and Monica were friends.

It may have been justified in the eyes of the others but the fact that he was the one who pulled the trigger still bugs him. He now understood why Tris did not want to tell Christina that he had killed Will.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

A braided waist-length platinum blonde woman took point as a team of Dauntless and Factionless warriors stormed Erudite headquarters hyper aware of their fellow Dauntless manning the area ready to attack them and of the state of the art surveillance.

Gun shots, stomps and grunts were heard as the team moved along. Blue clad people either moved out of their way or stuck themselves on their spot not wanting to be trampled by the soldiers.

The five man team were almost at the floor to Jeanine's lab when one of the Dauntless leaders, Max and his team stopped them at the stairwell exit.

"What do we have here?" Max said as he pointed a pistol at her head. "I wondered where you've been Monica."

The woman tightened her grip on her rifle - trigger finger on stand by. She hoped Four got to the lab before Max noticed that she was stalling. "Max. Long time no see."

"Not long enough."

The teams were at a tensed stand off. Neither one of the leaders were backing down but the traitors were in advantage since they got the loyalist cornered inside the stairwells. Both were waiting for the other to make a wrong move.

"My heartfelt condolences, Monica," Max said tauntingly. "The twins fought till the very end. They were truly dauntless."

Monica was frozen. "What have you done?! They're five year old kids."

"Adorable kids, too. I cannot believe that you and Eric made those brats. You, yes but Eric?" He chuckled. "Collateral damage. What a waste. They are on their way to the incenerators now."

"They are just kids!" Monica was wild with rage now. "They are innocent!" She was enveloped with emotions. She was screaming with rage and she never changes pitch. She has a very flat and even tone.

"Head in the game, Monica," Brandon, her second in command, warned. He had his gun barrel pointed at the older man. "It's what he wants: you to make a mistake."

Monica calmed herself with disdainful eyes not leaving Max's face. She wondered where Eric was. He would never let this happen to their twins. He maybe a lot of things but a jackass father he was not.

"Eric's dead, too." Never was it known that Max beat around the proverbial bush.

All her control went out the window as she lunged for the older Dauntless leader. She channeled all her anger in every blow to the older man's body. Their respective teams started a shoot out as they grappled on the ground. Her anger numbed all the strikes Max was sending her way and she gave as good as she got.

They pounded and pummeled each other. Blood and saliva spraying. Each blow stronger than the last.

Max somehow escaped and she did not pursue knowing that Four and the others were already there. The plan was for her to stall and subdue before they got Tris out.

She faced her team with all seriousness. "New objective: find their bodies, what happened and who did it."

Three moved but Brandon stayed with her. "Mo."

She looked at her team seriously. "If what he said were true you know what I would do."

"You don't have to do this."

The pair moved along and did their own investigation. "I have to. They are innocent little children who should never have been in the crossfires."

"At least take us with you."

Monica looked at him with expressive eyes. "No and that is an order. You and the rest of the team will be needed here. You just don't know it yet." She said sternly.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

After everyone settled down, Monica cornered Four back at Dauntless compound. Evelyn and the Factionless had taken over Erudite while the factions returned to their respective abode to lick their wounds and regroup.

The video had disturbed the whole city. Some wanted to explore outside the fence while the others wanted to stay just the way it was.

The Mobility already knew about the world outside but they kept mum whenever asked. It was not for them to tell what was out there. Now that the everything changed the Mobility decided to lay low and feel the currents.

Monica appeared from the shadows of Four's room. Tris was already sleeping beside Four on the bed. Four on the other hand had pointed a gun in Monica's direction. She motioned with her head that she wanted to talk outside and left to the balcony.

Four followed shortly and they had a stare off.

"Why?" Monica asked evenly. She was in the brink of bursting out. The team had found out that the kids were Divergent making Jeanine use them as test subjects three collectively hoping to get better results. Eric had tried to break them out but he became a test subject for the new simulator instead.

"He killed countless people - Divergent or not. He even shot a young Candor child between the eyes without hesitation."

"Did you ever stop to wonder if he was under a sim, Four? Did you ever question why he did what he did? Did you even thought for one second why he changed? You know him. You knew him. He was in the same initiation class as you. He bunked opposite you for two months. You may be rivals but you bled together, fought together, ate in the same mess hall, slept in the same fucking dorm for months!" Monica had to compose herself. Tears had stubbornly flowed from her eyes despite her control.

"Our twins died. Imagine my surprise when Max told me they were tested positive for Divergence," she continued facing the horizon and leaning against the ledge. "None of us were Divergent as far as I know. They were test subjects three if you want to know. I saw how they died, what they did in the sim to stay alive, how they carelessly threw their bodies in the incinerator after they were deemed useless. Everything was recorded. My little angels."

"Monica."

"Eric tried to save them. Get them to safety outside the walls but no luck because he became a tester for that blasted tac and the serums before that."

Four had nothing to say. Everything she said overwhelmed him. He was bathed in a new swave of guilt. Innocent people were killed because of one woman hellbent on killing Divergents. A whole faction was wiped out, other factions disturbed and the city was left in shambles. A lot of people died for nothing.

"What hurts the most was that an aunt was willing to sacrifice her little niece and nephew for something stupid she believed in."

Four's body went cold. "Aunt?"

"Jeanine was Eric's older sister. The only reason he allied with Erudite," she laughed bitterly. "Hypocrite, I know but he wanted to save our kids. Jeanine used our twins against us. She kidnapped them with the help of Max and dangled them in our faces so we could help their cause. All because we control the Mobility. The reason I was out of the fence. Finding help."

Unknown to them, Tris had hidden to the walls to listen and to watch Four's back. This did not smell good to her. Her heart was beating fast with everything she just heard. She was doubting the choices they made.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Four asked solemnly.

Monica had faced him with a pistol in her hand pointing at Four. "In case you wonder for the beginning of it all."

"Monica, drop the gun."

"I have nothing else to loose Four. My kids died for that video you broadcasted, you killed my husband," Monica lobbed the pistol to him which he caught deftly. She took another pistol and pointed it at him again. "What's it going to be, Four? You kill me or me killing you. Either way, only one of us will stand in the end."

Four did not raise his gun even after she released a bullet an inch from his left foot.

"Come on, Four," she taunted. "Do you want to make this a duel? Stand back to back then count ten steps? I can roll with that."

Monica fired another and this time it grazed his neck but Four did nothing. She walked towards him and pointed her gun point blank in his chest.

"Goodbye, Four."

Tris came out of hiding and threw a knife straight to the other woman's heart. "Goodbye."

"Tris!"

Monica crumpled to the ground clutching her bloody chest. Four dropped to his knees gun released from his hand to check her wound but Monica smiled bloodily and shot him with all her remaining strength. Tris retaliated quickly and shot her twice: one in between the eyes and one in the heart.

"Stop Tris!" Four shouted. He removed the neuro stim pellet lodged in his arm. "Neuro stims." He said raising the small ball.

Tris was frozen in her place.

A man suddenly jumped to the balcony and reverently took the lifeless body.

"Brandon?" Four instantly recognized the man.

Brandon nodded once to the couple as he stood to his full height. "She would have wanted you to pull the trigger, Four. She specifically wanted you to end her. She even ordered us not to interfere."

"Why would she do that?!" Tris was getting hysterical. She just got over her guilt from killing people and now this one just add up.

Brandon looked at the woman in his arms. "She's in a dark place and she wanted the one who killed her husband end her as well. She feared that she might one day take revenge. She's vindictive like that and we would do nothing to stop her but join her instead."

Brandon left as quickly as he arrived taking Monica's lifeless body with him.

Four found a paper the next morning taped on the bathroom mirror with the words 'Thank you' written in a neat cursive calligraphy.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Authors note: I wrote this when we saw Insurgent. This is a product of too many Eric-centric emotions.

Since Eric's background was not explored I took liberty on creating one explaining his cold brutal demeanor. I wrote this to appease my muse and posted it so my efforts weren't wasted.

I did not expect this to go dark and me killing everyone.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
